Trailers have been used for centuries. Covered wagons, perhaps a more modern form of trailers given the history, provided covered living space during travel. More recent times have rendered the “pop-up” or “fold-out” trailer in which the trailer has a couple positions, a compacted travel position and an expanded use position. Each of these trailers are part of a long existing desire for expandable covered living space presented in a trailer form.
Co-extensive with this development within the trailer field has been the development of renewable and non-renewable energy sources. Early on, fuel consumption was relatively low and concern about over use was not prevalent. As fuel consumption rose and expense of fuel reached new levels, society became interested in being more energy efficient. This trend expanded into an awareness of the need to protect the environment from wasteful uses of fuel. A label applied to this use of fuel in combination with affects on the environment is called “green”.
Trailers large in travel profile are at odds with the concept of green. Larger trailers lead to more wind resistance and need for greater use of fuel. Yet, the desire of larger covered living space has not submitted to the need for reduced use of fuel. This intersection of trends, larger covered living space in trailer form, fuel efficiency and now green pose a problem worthy of inventive solutions.
What is needed is a fold-out trailer that expands beyond the dimensions of its predecessor trailers and improves fuel efficiency when in a travel mode. Desirably, the trailer would provide storage space, e.g. a trunk feature, that has access to all available space within the trailer in its folded form. That is, the empty space areas should be congregated and made accessible, avoiding the need to tie travel accessories to the outside of the vehicle or top of the trailer where such items disturb the aerodynamics.